Seven Deadly Sins (EAM)
Seven Deadly Sins 'is the seventh episode of the series, Ends All Means. Plot ''"Rivals appear..." Synopsis Christian wakes up on his knees while his hands are bound along with Jason. "Who are these boys?" a middle-aged man says to Maxwell. "My name is Christian... This is Jason" Christian explained. The man walks to Christian and crouches down, "Hi Christian... I'm Henry. Nice to meet you. Let introduce to you who are my buddies" Hey says. Henry gets up and goes to bandit 1, "This is my brother, Jack", Henry goes to Bandit 2 and 3, "This is Noah and Mary Ken... They are son and mother", Henry then goes to Bandit 4, "This is Franklin and he's a strong guy" Henry explains. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Christian asks. Henry, smiles, "Because... We've been watching your group.. and we want to take over it but.. we stole the idea" he explains. Christian, confused, "What do you mean?" he questions, Henry crouches down at Christian, "We didn't open the walkers but we had the idea of poisoning it and that's what we did.. Thanks to a group" Henry explains. Henry sighs, "I have to go. We've had plans... Come on, guys. Franklin, keep an eye on them", Henry and the rest of his group leave. Jason wakes up, "Wha....What happened?" he asks. Christian makes an 'Shh' sound and slowly reaches for his black boot, he takes out a switch knife and stabs the dude in the leg. Causing Franklin to fall, Christian climbs on top of Franklin and stabs him in the chest over and over. After Franklin is dead, Christian cuts the rope and gets free. He frees both Jason and Maxwell, "Okay, listen. They got our weapons and so we need to get them back" Jason explains. "They have the weapons in the bag, Henry has them" Maxwell explains. "Well, shit.," Christian says. "Don't worry! They were so stupid not to notice. Follow me" Maxwell says. Maxwell brings Jason and Christian to the backroom and there are rifles and guns. "Holy. This is a weapon room!" Christian says. He takes a pistol and a rifle and loads them, Jason also takes a pistol and a rifle. "Once they're dead, I'll remove the bodies and clear the water," Maxwell says. Christian pats Maxwell's shoulder and walks to Jason. "I'll take the roof, you go and take down the zombies and we'll take down the bandits together," Christian says. Jack walks in and looks in shock, "Hey! What the fu-" Jack is stopped when Christian shoots Jack in the gut. Jason and Christian split up and run. Christian heads to the roof, Jason heads to the water tanks and Maxwell hides inside the weapon room. Christian crouches and uses his rifle to aim at them, Jason walks up to the Station. "HEY!" Jason yells with an AK-47 rifle in his hand, "DROP THE BAG! NOW!" Jason shoots the water, killing the walkers that are still active. "Woah, buddy. I get why you want to kill us but can we all-" Henry says as Mary pulls out a pistol, only to be shot in the head by Christian. "What The??!" Henry says as he turns up and sees Christian clicking his rifle. Henry looks back in anger, "FUCK!" Henry jumps as Jason shoots from left to right, hitting Noah in the chest 4 times. Jason chases after Henry up to the roof, Christian sees Henry and aims his rifle at Henry. "Hi, Hen. The tides have turned.." Christian says. Henry raises his hand while holding the bag. "Give me the bag" Christian says, Henry drops the bag by Christian. Christian turns smug, "Okay," Christian says. Christian slowly grabs it but Henry runs after him and struggles with Christian with the rifle. A shot is fired and Henry looks at his chest. Henry then trips and falls from the building to his death. Christian walks over Henry's body and pulls out the knife and stabs him in the head. Jason walks to Christian, "Good Job.." Jason says in relief from stress, both Christian and Jason look over Henry's body. "Well, Lets g-" Christian is interrupted by a radio sound, Madeline's voice plays over, "Christian, Jason, you need to come here admittedly!" she says in an urgent voice. Christian and Jason run off to the truck and drive off, Maxwell walks outside and pulls out his knife. A zombified Jack starts waking up, causing Max to look at it. "Well, I guess your second, Jack," he says as he drives his knife into his skull. ''(Minutes Later)''' Madeline is at the gates, Christian and Jason arrive in the truck and they park. Christian and Jason get down from the truck, Madeline grabs Christian hand and takes him to the medic bay along with Jason following. Madeline, Christian, and Jason appear at the entrance, the people decide to watch them. Christian opens the door and sees 12 of the zombified residents surrounding Vincent's medic room, causing Christian, Jason, and Madeline pulling out their pistols and shooting firing onto the zombies. Once the zombies were dead, Christian pulled out his staff and went to the office. Once opening the door, he says Myers breathing heavily while holding a large needle in his hand, as the dead body of a zombified Edward lays next to him. Christian and Madeline run up to Myers and check on him, "Are you okay? Are you a bit?!" Christian asks. Myers stands up, "N-no... I'm good, what the hell happened?!" he says in confusion. Christian, in a shocked look, "It's the water, a fucking sociopathic group decided to contaminate the water with walker blood. The sick drank it and died as a result" he explains. Joel runs to Jason, Christian, and Madeline. "Uh, Guys..! A crazy man is at the gates with a bunch of people" Joel says in a worried tone, Christian, Jason, and Madeline head to the gates and see a man with multiple members of his group. Christian goes on the outpost, Joselyn goes to Christian "They look fucking crazy" she explains as Christian looks from the outpost, "Who are you?" he asks. The leader of the group, dressed as a pastor, yells "THE WORDS FROM GOD!" as the rest of his group's members yells in a crazed yell. Deaths * Franklin Quinn ''(Alive, Before Reanimation, Off-Screen). * Jack (Alive, Zombified). * Mary Ken. * Noah Ken (Alive, Before Reanimation, Off-Screen). * Henry (Alive, Before Reanimation). * Edward Tyson (Alive, Zombified, Off-Screen). * 12 Unnamed Greenspun Residents (Zombified). Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Henry. * First (and last) appearance of Jack. * First (and last) appearance of Noah Ken. * First (and last) appearance of Mary Ken. * First (and last) appearance of Franklin Quinn. * First (and last) appearance of Henry's Group. * First appearance of Jedediah. * First appearance of Joselyn. * First appearance of The Reborn. * First appearance of Brackett. * First appearance of Patricia Williams. * First appearance of Fredrick. * First appearance of Ingrid Portland. * Last appearance of Edward Tyson.